My Only One
by animefira001
Summary: AU.Based loosely on Sensual Phrase. All Harry wanted to do was pass high school, make it to his 18th birthday, and win the lyrist contest. It all changed when he met Draco, the lead singer of Slytherin, the number one band in U.S. H/D full summary inside.


**MY ONLY ONE**

_Chapter One_

**SUMMARY: **AU. Loosely based off of Sensual Phrase/Kaiken Phrase. All Harry wanted to do was pass high school, make it to his 18th birthday, and win the lyrist contest. It all changed when he met Draco, the lead singer of Slytherin, the number one band in the U.S. Pairing: H/D, Hr/RW, BZ/GW, all other pairing TBD.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that J.K. Rowling. Sensual Phrase and Kaiken Phrase belong to Mayu Shinjo and the song is owned by Yellowcard. So I have nothing and I do not get any type of money or compensation for writing this. It is only an outlet for my insanity. Also, flamers will not be denied because it is zero degrees outside right now and I could use the reviews as kindling in my bonfire to stay warm.

_Only One_

_Written By: Harry L. Black_

_Broken_

_This fragile thing now_

_And I can't_

_I can't pick up the pieces _

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't_

_I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up_

_(So broken up)_

_And I give up_

_(I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

_Made my mistakes_

_Let you down_

_And I can't_

_I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't_

_I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up_

_(Breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up_

_(Like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only_

_My only one_

'_It's done, finally!'_ Harry thought as sat back from his desk and tried to work the kinks out of his cramped muscles. He had to pull an all-nighter to put the finishing touches on the song but he believed that it could definetly win the lyricist contest that PBL Records was holding.

Harry picked the entry form for the contest and glanced over it, making sure that he met all the correct guidelines before carefully slipping the form and his song into a manila folder for shipping. His cell phone beep once, signaling that it was five a.m. and he finally realized how exhausted he was.

'_I guess three hours of sleep is better than nothing,'_ Harry thought, as he stumbled to his bed and quickly succumbed to slumber.

**

_*RING**RING*_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_*RING**RING*_

Harry shot up and fell off the bed as he reached for his cell phone.

"Hullo?"

"HARRY LEON BLACK!"

"Wha'ts wrong, Mione?" Harry asked, as he calmly held the phone away from his ringing ear.

"Unlock the door, Harry!" She called from outside his apartment.

Harry sighed as he closed his phone and stumbled to his front door to unlock the dead bolt and let the waiting girl into his apartment. The fizzy haired girl slammed into the room and immediately started throwing cleans clothes at the stunned boy.

"What the hell?!"

"Hurry up, Harry!" Hermione yelled from his bedroom. "We're going to be late for school again."

Harry quickly glanced at the clock and swore under his breath as he raced to the bathroom to change into the clothes Hermione had thrown at him and wash his face. A moment later, Harry and Hermione were on his motorcycle racing down the street,

**

Harry sat on the roof of his school, staring up at the sky with a faint frown on his face. He was turning eighteen in six months which meant he only had half a year to go before he could stop living the lie that was so cruelly thrust upon him.

"_Did you hear what happened to the Potters?"_

"_I heard. It was such a tragedy. There was a survivor right? Their son?"_

_Harry glanced behind him at the two gossiping women, trying hard not to cry. A hand gripped his shoulder trying to comfort and he looked up into the sad eyes of his godfather, Sirius._

"_Go on Harry," he said, trying to be encouraging even though he was falling apart inside._

_Harry gave a jerky nod as he stumbled forward and place two red roses on his parents' graves. The seven year old turned to run back to his godfather but ended up colliding with another person._

"_Whoa! You alright there Harry?" A voice asked._

_Harry stumbled away from the man to get a good look at his face and paled. "H-hi. Uncle Tom."_

_Tom gave him what was supposed to be a encouraging smile but it looked more like a predator who had finally cornered his prey. Harry tried to find his godfather in the crowd that surrounded his parents' graves and sighed in relief when he spotted Sirius across the field receiving condolences from some of his parents business associates. _

"_I'm sorry Uncle Tom, but I need to speak to Sirius if you will excuse me," Harry said, hoping that it didn't look like he was trying to flee from his parents' lawyer._

_He walked away, slowly letting the tension leave his body, when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, stopping Harry in his tracks._

"_We need to have a little chat, Harry," Tom whispered, as he calmly but forcibly guided the boy to a secluded part of the cemetery._

_Harry stayed quiet, hoping that Tom would release his shoulder and he would be able to escape the man's presence but Tom kept a hand clasped on his shoulder until he had navigated them far enough away from the crowd that Harry could barely hear their voices._

"_Now that we're alone, there are some 'things' that we must discuss," Tom said as Harry moved away from the unnatural gleam that shined in the middle aged mans eyes. The man inwardly smirk at the gesture and tried not to laugh. "Your parents left me in charge of their will when they died. It basically states that you will get everything on your 18__th__ birthday and until that day the company and all its holding will be run by the vice president, Sirius Black."_

"_I know what my parents will stated, Uncle Tom. What did you nee—"_

"_You will not interrupt me again Boy!" Tom shouted as he finally lost his patience. Harry shrunk back from the murderous expression on the lawyers face, before Tom put on another phony smile and continued._

"_Now..as I was saying…Your parents left you everything but there are a few stipulations you must follow until you are allowed access to your money. First, you must live with your mother's sister and her family, the Dursleys. Sirius has already told me he will be far too busy to take you in while he is handling the company, so you will be leaving for England in a week. When you turn thirteen you will be allowed a fund strictly for housing, food, and other utility bills. No other money will be given until your 18__th__ birthday, so you will be on your own for anything else you want."_

_Harry stood still in horror as Tom continued to read off stipulations that his parents had made in order for him to get his inheritance and a company that he had been training to take over from the time he was old enough to talk._

_Tom smirked as Harry turned pale and shaky. "…there's one more thing that you must follow faithfully. This will remains a secret until your 18__th__ birthday or everything that you have, everything your parents had… will belong to me."_

"_What?!"_

"_Here's a copy of the will for you Harry with both your parents signatures at the bottom. If you do not follow the will, then you must forfeit everything to me."_

_Harry's hands trembled as he took the will from the grinning man and tried not to cry as he read the words, knowing that everything Tom said was true._

"Well! Now that we have that out of the way, I will inform Sirius that you have been read the will and that he will take over complete control of the company until a suitable time comes when you are able. Have a good night Harry." Tom said, cheerfully as he gave a brief wave and made his way back toward the crowd.

_Harry collapsed onto the ground, clutching the papers in his hands as the tears that he had successfully held back throughout the news of his parents' deaths and their funerals finally broke free._

_**_

Harry cursed as he pushed the motorcycle down the sidewalk and tried not to grimace when he realized how late he was going to be for work because of the blown transmission. He should have left his bike at school and gotten a ride with Hermione's parents, who decided to pick their daughter up from school for a surprise weekend trip to Florida for her 18th birthday.

Harry stopped to wipe the sweat out of his eyes as he reached the top of another steep hill. 'Why does this always happen to me?' He whined mentally as he quickly climbed the last hill. 'Even if this was the last hill, I still have three bloody miles of straight road left to go.'

His back pocket vibrated as Harry fumbled to grab his cell phone with one hand, while trying to balance his motorcycle with the other. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry!" Hermione chirped into his ear. "Sorry to bother you at work but don't forget to mail your lyrics today if you want to make the deadline."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for the heads up. I completely forgot."

He could hear her eyes rolling as she laughed. "If anyone deserves to win this Harry, it's you."

Harry could hear the plane announcement in the background and quickly bide Hermione a safe flight before hanging up the phone and making his way to a café close by. He collapsed into a chair as he pulled out the lyrics and looked them over.

'I don't know what possessed me to write this…but I hope it wins.'

. "Shit!" Harry yelled, as the wind shifted suddenly, tearing the paper out of his hand and out into the street.

He stumbled into the street, oblivious to the car that was headed straight for him, as he picked up the paper and watched the headlights coming for him.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the sickening crunch of impact but felt nothing as he heard tires squeal and a slam to a stop.

"Are you alright?!" A voice asked as a car door slammed and footsteps hurried over to Harry's location.

Harry blinked his eyes open looking down at the black skids marks that were only a few feet away from his body. "I'm alive?" he whispered to himself.

"God, I hope so," the voice said. "Otherwise I might be going to jail for killing a person."

Harry looked up and was immediately capture by a pair of silver-grey eyes staring back at him. The man reached up and cupped his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Harry broke eye contact as he blushed and nodded. "I'm fine."

The blonde man smiled suddenly as he dropped his hand and helped Harry stumble to his feet. Harry gripped his forearm tightly as he pulled away from the man and ran to get his bike, knowing that if he didn't get to work soon, he would be late for his night job. "Thank You!" He called, as he took off and tried hide his blushing face from view.

The man bent down to pick up the piece of paper the emerald eyed boy left in his haste to escape and read it quietly to himself. He sat back, shocked and pleasantly surprised by the lyrics and smiled as he carefully folded the paper and slid it into his pocket.

"Until we meet again…Harry Black."

**

Hello. This is kind of like an experiment I'm trying. So any reviews would be greatly welcome. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading Sensual Phrase and watching the anime for it. I realized soon after that it would make a great Harry/Draco fanfic..so here we are. This is kinda like my writers block story as I'm writing Coming Back to You…my veela story for Harry Potter. Only One by Yellowcard is one of my all time favorite songs and I realized that it made me think of H/D's relationship when I listened to it. I'm not very good at writing lyrics to fit a story like this one, so I decided to use lyrics that I thought went well with Harry and Draco's relationship. So you will see a whole bunch of songs you will recognize.

NEXT CHAPTER: You'll meet Draco and the band. Learn more about Harry's past and Harry and Draco meet again.

Until Next Time

XxDracoxX


End file.
